


Unexpected

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Cop Castiel, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Fuck Or Die, Handcuffs, Hunter Dean, M/M, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: Grunting, Castiel squirmed, pulling at the handcuffs until they hurt. Flinched as Dean stroked a hand gently down his thigh, took him into that lying mouth, soft heat and wonderful pressure as he sucked down, down.Somehow, this was the most unexpected turn of the night yet.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a lovey piece the amazing friendlypigeon did, you can find it [(here)](http://thefriendlypigeon.tumblr.com/post/166791278344/sorry-man-but-i-got-cursed-by-a-witch-and-if-i)

The winding road folded like a ribbon as it curved and twisted it’s way down the steep mountainside, treacherous in the dark. Taking it slow, high beams illuminating the sides of the road, Castiel went easy on the turns. His radio was silent. For a sleepy town in the dead of the night, having even one call was exciting. Turns out, the domestic violence call a concerned neighbor put in was only some very loud, enthusiastic, perhaps a bit brutal but entirely consensual sex.

Castiel didn’t expect anything more interesting. He was fully prepared to put on another pot of coffee when he got back to the station and play Mahjong on his computer until Donna relieved him on the morning shift.

He hoped she brought lemon custard donuts when she came in.

Black skid marks on the asphalt veered to the side of the road and Castiel slowed down, scanning the roadside in case of an accident. A behemoth of a car, an older model, black, was parked haphazardly at an angle, nose digging into low brush, driver’s door thrown open and the trunk popped.

Strange.

Castiel pulled over and put his patrol car in park. He closed the car door after himself, concerned but not in so much of a hurry as whoever had left their car here. Pulling a heavy flashlight out of his utility belt, he circled around the car. There was scant natural light from the half full moon, but patchy cloud cover made it come and go. Without street lights, he couldn’t see much outside the beam of his flashlight.

There was no broken glass, no flat tires, no apparent damage to the car. It was unclear why it had been left here. Castiel didn’t remember seeing it on his way up the mountain, but if he hadn’t caught the skid marks from the other direction, it was entirely possible he had missed it.

“Hello?”

His voice sounded small in the vast wilderness. It was never truly quiet out here, with nocturnal animals scrabbling through the brush and the wind in the trees. But a single human was insignificant surrounded by so much wild. The houses that dotted the mountainside clustered together in groups of two or three, with sometimes fifteen, twenty, forty minutes of a drive between.

“Is there anyone out there? Do you need help? Are you hurt?”

Sweeping his beam through the windows, Castiel didn’t see anyone inside the car. There was a green cooler in the footwell of the back. Scattered paperwork on the front bench. A crumpled take-out bag on the passenger side floor. Circling around the car, Castiel peeked into the trunk. There was a little trash far to the back, but it was mostly empty. Distracted by strange white symbols that appeared to be drawn in chalk on the underside of the trunk, Castiel tripped over a canvas duffel bag that had been left on the ground.

Something didn’t feel quite right.

Frowning, Castiel swept his flashlight across the brushline, looking deeper into the forest but it was all shadows and angles, too hard to make anything out. There was a section that looked damaged, possibly where someone ran in. Castiel would radio in to the station if there were anyone else on night shift with him. He could call one of the other officers. Deciding to err on the side of caution, but not wanting to raise undue alarm, Castiel pulled out his cell to text Donna.

Careful as he skidded on the sloping grass towards the forest, Castiel called out a few more times. No one answered, but he heard noise that might be more than just forest fauna. There was certainly a recognizable trail of trampled grass and disturbed brush. He decided to go a little ways, as long as the cars were still visible.

“Hello… my name is Castiel, I’m a police officer…. Is there anyone out there?”

He felt too noisy, intrusive, as he snapped twigs underfoot and pushed at tree limbs. Stopping, hesitant, as the cars became hard to see behind him, Castiel frowned into the darkness. He didn’t want to leave anyone out here, potentially lost or hurt, but it might be better to come back in the morning when it was light and he could bring Donna.

Just as he was about to turn around, there was a burst of noise crashing through the forest from ahead of him, voices, sounds of a struggle, and without a second thought Castiel ran towards it. A gunshot echoed like a thunderclap, and startled, he tripped over a tree root. Scraping his palms on thistly weeds, Castiel pushed back up, disoriented, searching with his flashlight for whoever was out there.

A sudden, bright purple light exploded through the trees to his left. Castiel, more cautiously, jogged towards it.

Someone was cursing up ahead. Violently, angrily, with a deep, rough voice.

The purple light shimmered hazily, dissipating, and Castiel was left blinking spots out of his eyes as he trampled forward gracelessly. Through the trees, Castiel’s flashlight beam landed on a person. A man, tall, short hair, hard to pick out the details, but he appeared distressed and his hands were empty so Castiel approached and called out to him.

“Excuse me, are you lost?”

He should probably ask what the purple light-show was, but he didn’t seem able to form a coherent thought on that.

The man’s head whipped around, eyes squinting against the light and Castiel. There was a smear of dark red across one cheek, jaw stubbled, his skin glistening with sweat and he was panting. Castiel wondered how long he’d been running through the woods.

“Nope. Not lost.”

“Okay.”

They stood there, facing each other, and Castiel was not entirely sure what to do. He’d never encountered a scenario like this. There’d been nothing like this in all the stories he’d heard from the other officers, or in the training manual. Not for a small town like theirs. No crazed serial killers on the loose in the woods. Strange men with strange cars in the dead of night putting on light shows and claiming they are not lost.

Again, very strange.

Castiel felt like he should help, but he was also highly suspicious.

“I heard a gunshot.” Castiel told him.

He couldn’t see anyone else around, hear anyone. Didn’t mean there wasn’t anyone else.

“Thought I saw some-hu-so-ah-” The man sneezed so loud it echoed.

“Bless you.”

“Thanks.” Swiping the sleeve of his jacket against his nose, the man sneezed another few times and cursed.

“Where did that light come from?” Castiel asked. He wasn’t certain if he wanted an honest answer.

“You saw that, huh?”

“Yes.”

Castiel held nothing more than his flashlight, lowered to the stranger’s chest so as not to blind him.

“Well, that’s kind of an interesting story.”

When Castiel didn’t say anything, the man scratched the back of his head and shifted his posture, moving from tense and guarded to purposefully relaxed, taking a step towards Castiel and Castiel, curiously, didn’t take a step back. The situation should feel more threatening than it did.

“Any chance there’s a bar open around here where I could find an easy pick up?”

Castiel frowned at the sharp turn of conversation. “It’s past one, bars will be closing soon. Why do you think I know where to get an ‘easy pick up’?”

The stranger laughed when he used air quotes.

“That’s unfortunate for you, buddy.”

The stranger lunged forward and sucker punched Castiel square on the jaw. Head snapping back dazedly, he reacted on instinct when the man reached to grab him. They ended up on the rough ground, a hard blow to the gut winded Castiel, and although he landed a few solid hits, in under a minute Castiel was on his back and the stranger had managed to pull his own gun on him and sat straddled on his lap.

Castiel had grown complacent and bored working in such a sleepy, small town, and he felt that he should be more offended and probably more wary than he was of the situation. Mostly, though, curiosity itched at him.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“You’re not going to believe a word I say, but I could tell you if you really want to know.”

The stranger shrugged, gun steady on Castiel, broad chest still heaving.

The ground was cold through Castiel’s shirt, a particularly large pebble gouging into his lower back to the side of his spine, and the man on top of him was warm where his muscular thighs squeezed against Castiel’s hips.

He did not appreciate having his own gun held against him. Scowling, Castiel said, “Tell me anyway.”

“So, I hunt monsters for a living. Vampires, werewolves, they all exist. Magic is real. And I just killed a really nasty witch.”

That was… not what Castiel had expected. Or, what he tried to expect in the unexpected.

“What?”

“Mhm. Yep. See, Sabrina here was in the business of getting rich selling love potions to people, but the reason she pinged my radar was for the trail of bodies she left behind.”

“I- who’s Sabrina?”

“People thought they were buying charms for romance, see, but the witch was selling some serious hoodoo that would kill the person it affected if they didn’t fuck within an hour.”

Maybe he had fallen asleep at his desk and a dream about work had turned into…. whatever this was. Whoever this stranger was could certainly be a person Castiel could have wet dreams about. The whole situation was decidedly unreal.

“I’m dreaming.”

“Nope.”

“And the purple lights?”

“That was the witch, she just kind of… vaporized.”

“You killed her.”

“Obviously. But I think she hexed me.”

“I don’t get it.”

“Sorry man, I got cursed by a witch and if I don’t have sex in the next forty minutes I’m going to die.”

Castiel stared at the stranger.

“That’s the lamest excuse for rape I’ve ever heard.”

“Dude! What, I’m not gonna - that’s not -”

“You’re holding my own gun on me.”

“Buddy, I can feel your boner.”

“A reaction to physical stimuli does not constitute consent.”

Groaning, the stranger swiped a hand down his face. Distracted, if Castiel bucked him off and twisted away he might be able to regain control of the situation.

The stranger took a deep breath, lowered the gun by a fraction, rocked his hips against Castiel’s lap and Castiel bit his lip trying very, very hard not to push up against the friction.

“I could make it good for you,” licking stupidly plush lips, the stranger leaned over, spread a hand against Castiel’s chest and it burned through the thick fabric of his uniform. There was something seriously wrong, whether magic or a fever or possibly drugs. “Tell me what you like?”

That hand stroked across his chest, along the curve of his shoulder, calloused fingers dragging along the exposed skin of his neck and Castiel shivered.

“What’s your name?”

“Dean.”

“This is hardly a good place to copulate, it’s not very comfortable.”

“Pal, I don’t think I can afford to take my time.”

Dean continued to rut against him, pressing closer, sinuous movements of his hips growing more frenzied and no one had ever looked at Castiel like that. In the glow of the flashlight beam slanting over them from the forest floor where he’d dropped it, and the erratic silver illumination of the moon, Dean looked like he wanted to devour Castiel.

It shouldn’t be attractive, but Castiel had always been an idiot with proclivities towards danger.

“I.. I don’t,” he stammered, “I don’t have condoms.”

As though a person this clearly mad would be concerned with safe sex.

“How ‘bout we just,” settling a hand on the forest floor beside Castiel’s head, Dean let the gun lower as he lay against Castiel, heavy with muscle Castiel could feel under his clothes. Dean nosed under his jaw, sucking blood bruises into the skin of his neck, “Just, suck me off, maybe if I come in your mouth it’ll work.”

Castiel squirmed, aroused and disgusted at the same time - disgusted, mostly, with himself for finding anything in the situation to be arousing. Slowly, steadily, he let one hand drift down towards his belt. He wasn’t sure trying to wrest the gun from Dean would be a good idea. He was clearly intoxicated in some way, but highly dangerous. There was pepper spray in Castiel’s utility belt as well. Of course, blinding a sex crazed mad man with a gun might not be smart either.

Pushing up suddenly, Dean smiled and looked down between their bodies, “What’re you going for there, sweetheart?”

Castiel’s hand froze, his entire body going stiff.

Dean sat up, brushed Castiel’s hand aside, and pulled his handcuffs out of his belt. “Oh yeah? You one of those, doesn’t want to want it types?”

“Don’t presume to know anything about what type I am,” Castiel scoffed.

Dean hummed, smiled charmingly, and rocked back, got his feet under him and rose in one fluid motion, now with Castiel’s gun and his handcuffs.

“On your knees.”

There was a fine tremor in Dean’s hand as he held the gun on Castiel. Rolling to the side, Castiel pushed up to his knees, considered ramming his head up into Dean’s stomach. Dean walked around him, yanking both of Castiel’s arms behind his back while still holding the gun. The resistance that Castiel put up was token, shallow and weak, and he knew that Dean knew it too. He barely made it difficult for Dean to cuff his wrists.

Kneeling on the hard ground as the wind picked up with a bite, Dean looming over him, Castiel’s heart beat so hard he might be a rabbit cornered by the fox.

His cock was still stubbornly hard in his pants.

There were things he knew he shouldn’t want in life, and no amount of praying or removing temptation by moving to a small town had managed to quash that.

“Here’s how it’s going to go,” Dean said, one hand holding the gun a few inches from Castiel’s temple, the other undoing his belt, “I’ll make this as quick as I can, and you’re going to be good and let it happen okay? I don’t want to hurt you.”

Castiel squared his shoulders, grit his teeth as he watched Dean take his cock out, hard and thick and he wanted to lean forward, wanted to rub his cheek against it, taste it, choke on it. Instead he glared, and said, “Get it over with.”

Tangling fingers through Castiel’s messy hair, Dean cupped the back of his head and pulled him closer. Castiel opened without prompting, tongue darting out to catch it as it bobbed, and he didn’t miss the smug sounding hum Dean gave as he pushed forward. Slumping to a better height, Castiel went limp, letting Dean hold him up by the hair, fuck deeper into his mouth.

Spit dripping down his chin, throat convulsing when Dean pushed too far, Castiel closed his eyes and focused on the sensations of it. The heat, the sharp body taste, the raw smell of it. He tried to let his mind wander to a scenario with soft sheets and a sun-warmed bedroom, but truly, his cock jerked more when he twisted his wrists, the metal of the cuffs pinching him, shifted his knees and felt the bite of a twig underneath.

It was easier to enjoy, when choice was removed. Brighter, somehow, with the heart-thudding focus of danger.

The noise was obscene, wet and brutal, Dean panting ragged above him. Castiel groaned and sucked eagerly, hips shifting against nothing, pulling his pants tighter seeking friction against his own aching erection. 

Castiel felt Dean’s cock swell, briefly thicker and pulsing, suddenly bitter wet at the back of his mouth and he choked. Dean pushed deeper, murmuring at him, telling him to swallow just a bit. Castiel gagged, swallowed, and gasped for breath when Dean pulled back.

Dragging an arm across his sweaty brow, Dean took a deep breath. His gun hand was steady now as he lowered it. Tucking himself back in with one hand, leaving his jeans undone, Dean dropped into a crouch before Castiel.

“Thanks, think that did the trick.”

“You’re delusional.”

Dean, for his part, somehow managed to appear abashed as he let a hand settle on Castiel’s thigh, fingers curling around his erection.

“Let me take care of this for you?”

Without waiting for a reply, Dean set the gun on the ground, used both hands to open Castiel’s pants, lowered himself to his belly and starting kissing over the sensitive head of Castiel’s cock.

Grunting, Castiel squirmed, pulling at the handcuffs until they hurt. Flinching as Dean stroked a hand gently down his thigh, took him into that lying mouth, soft heat and wonderful pressure as he sucked down, down.

Somehow, this was the most unexpected turn of the night yet.

Castiel left his eyes open for this, he wanted to burn this into his retinas. Tousle-haired and pink-cheeked, blinking up through his lashes at Castiel, Dean took him in all the way and swallowed, throat clutching around Castiel and he came so fast it left him dizzy.

Falling back, Castiel thudded to the ground, arms trapped under him, legs still bent, and he blinked hazily, watching silver rimmed clouds shifting over the moon.

“Hey, man, come on roll over, let me get those cuffs off. Shit, where’s the key.”

“Key ring, in my pocket.”

Curling onto his side, Castiel waited patiently as Dean released him. Handed back his cuffs, and his gun. Castiel tucked them into his belt, stood stiffly and rubbed at the red marks on his wrists.

The stranger. Dean. He scuffed a foot through some leaves and rubbed the back of his head.

“Seriously, that was, uh… Thanks.”

“I don’t know which way my car is,” Castiel said, looking around the clearing for the spot where he’d coming running through. He found his flashlight, and picked it up again.

“You parked near me?” Dean asked.

“Yes, I was concerned someone had gotten into an accident.”

“Yeah, no. We’re uh, through here, this way.”

Dean led the way through the woods, and Castiel stumbled after him. Castiel definitely did not let his flashlight wander over Dean’s ass. He didn’t think about the other, wonderful, myriad things that Dean could do with his cock.

No.

They emerged from the forest and Dean gave his car a small pat as he leaned against her, eyes following Cas where he circled around to his patrol car.

“So,” Castiel started, “You travel? You’ll be out of town shortly?”

Dean slumped, looked at the ground. “Yeah, don’t worry. I’ll be out of your hair, I can leave tonight.”

“Oh.” Castiel didn’t mean to sound disappointed.

Dean looked at him.

“I was thinking, perhaps somewhere more comfortable, with proper supplies, we could…”

“Go all the way?”

The smug charm creeped back into Dean’s voice.

Here today, gone tomorrow, a memory only for Castiel. No one else had to know.


End file.
